Una difícil decisión
by Asuna-san
Summary: Felicita tiene que elegir entre: Libertá y Nova, pero no se le hará nada fácil, esta decisión. Tendrá que cargar con otro tipo de pesos, y dolor de perder a un ser querido.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Un triángulo amoroso, en el que ella tendrá que elegir por uno, no por obligación, sino porque ya no puede quedarse sin hacer nada, no puede seguir enamorada de dos personas a la vez, dos chicos, que le cambiaron la forma de pensar, pero aparte de eso, tendrá que lidiar con el puesto de su padre, ahora tendrá que lidiar a la Familia Arcana, aunque sea inevitable, esta consiente de lo que le deparar su futuro, y esos dos, la tiene loca, ¿a quién de los dos elegirá, Felicita?


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la confusión 

**Felicita Pov's**

Estaba sentada en el patio de la mansión, pensando en cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante.

¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?, Aah, me tren loca, pero sé que algún día haré una buena elección, tengo que elegir a alguno, según lo que me dijo Madre-pensé

_Flashback_

Iba caminando como si nada hacia mi habitación.

-¡FELICITA, FELICITA!- escucho gritar a alguien, me volteo y es Libertá

-¿Qué necesitas, Libertá?-pregunte sonriente

-Aam, es que Mama me mando a llamarte- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Gracias-le dije y me encamine hacia el estudio de Mamá, toque la puerta y se escuchó un: -Pasé- desde el otro lado, la abrí, y ahí estaba mi madre, sentada en su escritorio.

-Mamá, ¿para qué me necesitaba?- pregunte cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y adentrándome en la habitación

-Bien, Felicita, creo que ya debemos hablar sobre esto, sabemos las consecuencias del estado de tu padre-dijo

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Felicita, sé que esos dos chicos te atraen, sí, estoy hablando de Libertá y Nova, hija, tienes que escoger un para que lidere la Familia Arcana, sé que estas consiente de tu posición-dijo mi madre sin rodeos

-Mamá, usted sabe que es una muy difícil decisión-antes de decir otra cosa, me interrumpió

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que te tomes tu tiempo a solas-yo solo asentí, salí del estudio

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que sabré cual es el indicado?-susurre, pero para mi desgracia alguien me escucho

-¿A qué te refieres con indicado?- sabía de quien era esa voz, él de todos, ¿por qué tenía que haber escuchado?

-Ah, na..na…nada-dije tartamudeando, se sentó al frente mío

-¿No me tienes confianza?- pregunto Libertá

-No, no es eso, sino es que..-baje la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo

-¿Estresada?, ¿quieres caminar?- asentí, era eso, o inventar otra mentira, que además no tenía tiempo para eso

Así nos encaminamos hacia la ciudad, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, no de un tema en específico, siempre me hacía reír, con cualquier cosa, a veces pienso que él es el correcto

-¿Por qué no vamos al muelle?-preguntó, asentí, estiro su mano para que la agarrara y la acepte, seguimos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me sentía tan bien con él.

**Libertá Pov's**

Y ahí estábamos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas, no lo podía creer, yo sé que siento más que atracción hacia ella, y es inevitable, pero no creo que me corresponda, soy muy poco para ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta que se hizo tarde, de tanto reír, comer, hicimos de todo

-¿Ahora?-pregunté

-No sé-me sonrió

Estábamos sentados en un puente de piedra viendo la luna, ¿romántico?, demasiado, esto no va conmigo, nos quedamos en la misma posición unos segundos, voltee y nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, y me dieron ganas de besar sus hermosos labios color cereza, ¿cómo me puede tener loco?, no lo sé-pensé

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta que quedaron unos centímetros, nuestras respiraciones eran descontroladas, seguimos así unos segundos, hasta que uní nuestros labios, primero fue tierno, algo duro, y con pena, sabía que nunca había besado a alguien, al igual que yo.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que nos faltó aire y nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte, ella solo asintió, entrelazamos nuestras manos y seguimos nuestro camino

-Libertá

-Uum-respondí

-Si tuvieras que escoger entre dos chicas que te gustan mucho, ¿cómo harías?

-Bien, es algo rara esa pregunta, pero me la pasaría de vez en cuando con uno y otra y conocerla mejor, lo normal-respondí

-Ah, está bien-seguimos caminando hasta que nos tocó separarnos- ¿podemos salir otra vez mañana?-sonreí

-Bueno, está bien- me dio una sonrisa, tan, tan hermosa-Adiós, Felicita

-Adiós- dijo y me beso la mejilla

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Holaa, ¿cómo están?, este es mi segundo fic, y eem, para mi es difícil manejar esta pareja, ya que en el anime no me dio muchas ideas, pero aquí esta xD**_

_**¿Sugerencias?, cualquier cosa, es bien recibido c:**_

_**Se despide Asuna-san**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: En la guerra y en el amor se vale todo.

**Felicita Pov's **

Me despedí de Libertá con un beso en la mejilla, cuando entre a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con mi espalda y me deslice hasta llegar a tocar el piso.

-No puede ser-susurre- me beso, Libertá, me beso-sonreí, me quite las botas y las tire, no le di importancia a donde cayeron y me senté en el sillón

Me bese con Libertá, no puede ser, se sintió… tan puro, hermoso, con amor… Aaha, pero, ¿Nova?, no puedo, me están volviendo loca, esos dos… no puedo.

Así seguí pensando en lo que paso todo el día, hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, me levante como de costumbre, me bañe, vestí y me dirigí a la cocina, en el camino me encuentro con Nova y con Libertá

-Buenos Días-dijo Nova

-Buenos Días, Felicita- dijo Libertá

-Buenos días- le sonreí

-¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto Libertá

-A desayunar-respondí

-Igual nosotros- dijo Nova-¿te podemos acompañar, no?- asentí y seguimos hasta la cocina

-Buenos Días-dijimos al unisonó

-Buenos Días- respondió la cocinera y nos sirvió el desayuno, reíamos de vez en cuando mientras comíamos, terminamos nos despedimos y salimos en fila, uno detrás del otro, Nova salió primero, yo le seguía y Libertá de último, siento que me agarra la mano y sentí su respiración en mi oído

-Estas hermosa, ¿lo sabias?- susurro, sentí mi cara caliente, sabía que estaba sonrojada, dios, me iba a morir si lo seguía teniendo en esa posición

-Gracias- susurre y seguí mi camino

**Nova Pov's**

Dios, si sigo así, me voy a volver loco, ¿Cómo es que ella me puede poner así, con solo verla?, no quiero estar enamorado de ella, es hermosa, es ágil, es simplemente prefecta, es un buen partido, ¿Quién pensaría que llegamos a estar comprometido?, pero sé que no tengo opción, Libertá también gusta de ella, no es que me lo ha dicho, pero vi cuando se besaron, me dolió, de verdad, verlos como se besaban , con deseo, sé que ella también le corresponde, pero yo no la quiero perder, desde pequeño, estoy enamorado de ella, no sabe cuánto, es droga.

Hoy cuando terminamos de desayunar. Vi que Libertá la agarro y le susurro algo, vi cómo se sonrojo, no soporto no tenerla, él me está ganando esto, yo la quiero, pero no creo que me corresponda, no sabe cuánto me duele solo verle sonrojada, y que yo no sea la causa. Ya sé que es muy cursi, pero me vuelve loco. Tengo que hacer algo para que desconfié de él. En la guerra y en el amor se vale todo.

**Livertá Pov's**

Maldición, ¿qué hice?. Okey, no tenía pensado hacer eso. Dios, esto no está pasando, si enamorarse es volverse loco, bienvenida sea locura, todo por ella. Amo cuando se sonroja, es muy hermosa, ella es perfecta, en todos sus sentidos, como la veas, es perfecta, no estoy seguro si le gusto, si es inesperado, es amor verdadero, yo sé que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero solo se sabe si es verdadero, cuando todo el mundo está en contra. ¿Entonces, tendría que pelear por el amor de Felicita?. SI sigo así me voy a terminar tirando del puente.

-Hola- susurro una voz femenina, que me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver quién era, nada más, ni nada menos, que la chica que me tiene así de loco.

-Hola-respondí

-¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Felicita

-Eem, sentimientos encontrados- respondí, mientras sonreía, se sentó a mi lado, estaba en el muelle

-Te gusta alguien- sonrió, yo le correspondí con una sonrisa, mientras mi cara la sentía caliente-Sabes-hizo una pausa, suspiro y siguió- tú.. tú me gustas, y mucho- abrí los ojos como platos, Felicita me estaba correspondiendo mis sentimientos-y esto ya es de antes, solo te lo digo porque ya creo que era hora de que lo supieras, no me importa si no me los correspondes, solo quiero que lo sepas, y que aun soy feliz, contigo o sin ti.

Dios, tenía un nudo en la garganta quería decirle que la quería, y que si, el sentimiento era correspondido, y todo eso por ese beso. Suspire, tome fuerzas y hable.

-Sabes, tú también me gustas, es poco decir gustar, creo que me enamore- le sonreí, acto seguido, se sonrojo

-Y yo que pensaba que no me ibas a corresponder- bajo la mirada

**Felicita Pov's**

Me está correspondiendo, estoy que me muero, pero trato de aguantar la felicidad

-¿Quieres pasear?-me preguntó, solo asentí y me levante, le seguí, así pasamos la tarde.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me tire en el sillón, no puedo evitar pensar en Libertá, dios, me va a volver loca.

Se que esto me afectara, me estoy enamorando, me corresponde, pero no estoy lista para un relación. Mamá me dijo que escogiera a uno de los chicos, exactamente, el indicado, al que llaman, media naranja, el amor de mi vida, ¿pero cómo puede ser él, mi amor de mi vida?, se supone que si todo el mundo se opone, o la mayoría, es verdadero, ¿no?. Me estoy volviendo loca, con solo pensar en que todo el mundo estará en contra de este amor, que lastimemos a personas, por solamente amarnos. ¿Ven?, ya estoy haciendo predicciones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, ¿Cómo andan?. Perdón la tardanza, es que estaba ocupada en cosas del colegio, y esas cosas. Mucha, mucha, tarea, no se cansanxd. Bueno chicos, chicas, si seguiré el fic, a mi también me parece una bonita pareja. Este capítulo estuvo, algo aburrido, pero les prometo más acción, celos, ya, no spoleo xD.**

**Chau, me dejan un review, por fis. No saben cómo me animan :) **

**Se despide, Asuna-san. **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Nova Pov's**

—Claro, es normal tener un triángulo amoroso con tus mejores amigos de la infancia— estoy caminando de un lado a otro por mi oficina, y nada más, ¡hablando solo!—. Me voy a volver loco si sigo así—me toco las sienes—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?. No le puedo decir: Oh, Felicitá, tienes que escoger entre Libertá y yo, para que seas feliz. ¡Noo!.

Me tiro en el sillón y me quedo mirando a la nada, sin saber que hacer, o que decir. ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?. ¿Y si Feli me escoge a mi? ¿Y si no?. Hago un gesto exasperado, y me sacudo el cabello.

—¡Que vida!—grito. En eso tocan la puerta.—¡Pase!.

Abren la puerta y me llevo la gratísima sorpresa de que es Joshua, el hermano mayor de Felicitá, y para más él padre de Libertá. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hola, Nova—saluda.

—Joshua, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—digo con fingida sorpresa y acomodándome en mi asiento. Le señalo uno de los sillones al frente mío y el asiente con la cabeza y se encamina hacia ellos, para sentarse.

—Ah decir verdad, solo quería saber cómo andaba este enano tuyo. Puesto que ya están corriéndose los rumores de que hay un triángulo amoroso en la Arcana—dice con un aire tranquilo.

—Oh, ¿enserio?. Sabes que las personas dicen muchas cosas. ¿Y a qué se debe ese ''triángulo amoroso''?—decido darle vueltas al asunto a ver qué tal.

—¡Oh, vamos!. No te hagas el estúpido. El triangulito ese es entre Libertá, Felicitá y tú. ¿No entiendes?—se me abren los ojos como platos y de repente me empiezo a reír.

—Sí, si lo sé. ¿y solo para eso querías hablar conmigo?, ¿o me vas a amenazar de qué deje que florezca el amor entre Felicitá y Libertá? Ya qué, él es tú hijo y ella tú hermana, ¿cómo no?.

—¿Crees qué me gustaría que mi hijo ligue con mi hermana? Claro que no, pero no te vengo a decir que les dejes quietos o como tú dices, ''dejar que florezca su amor''—hace comillas con los dedos—. Yo no me voy a meter, eso es cosa suya, en realidad, me vale. Aunque, claro que me gustaría que tú y ella fueran algo, pero no mi hijo con mi hermana.

—Te entiendo. A nadie le gustaría encontrar a su hijo fornicando con su hija.

—¿Quién está hablando de relaciones sexuales?

—¿A ligue te refieres que anden juntos?

—Claro, idiota.

—Ya veo.

**Liberta Pov's **

Esto sí que esta bueno, ahora mi padre se mete. ¿Y qué si ando con su hermana?. Se que si suena raro, pero ¿y?. Ahora, estoy en el jardín, esperando a Felicitá, acordamos una cita.

**FLASHBACK**

Después del desayuno, salimos a caminar un rato por la ciudad y cuando llegamos al muelle nos sentamos mirando el atardecer.

—Qué bonito, ¿no te parece?—preguntó Felicitá.

—Sí, muy bonito—sonrió.

El silencio se extiende durante un buen rato, hasta que decido romperlo.

—Oye, Feli. ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos de nuevo?

—¿Eso es una cita?—me mira con entusiasmo.

—Si le quieres decir así, sí—sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces, mañana a las 2.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¿Libertá, estas ahí?—es Felicitá. Sacándome de mis pensamientos, ahora todo recuerdo se desvanece.

—Hola—sonrió.

—Hola—responde con una risita.

—¿Caminamos?—pregunto y ella asiente.

Así vamos caminando, uno al lado del otro, diciendo cosas estúpidas, una que otro beso, a escondidas, y así, prácticamente parecemos pareja. Para al final de la tarde, siempre terminamos en el muelle, que por alguna razón no la veo tensa, y me doy la libertad de relajarme.

—Feli, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es algo malo?.

—Ah decir verdad no sé. Es como está la situación actualmente entre nosotros.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿A qué te refieres con ''la situación actual con nosotros?—pregunta.

—Mi padre hablo conmigo esta mañana. Dice que no se va a meter en este ''triangulito amoroso'' como dice, pero que no le gustaría que me quedara contigo, porque… se le hace difícil ver a su hermanita con su hijo, o sea, una relación amorosa de tía-sobrino y no es…—hago una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada—. Agradable.

Y después de eso, reina el silencio, no sé cómo se lo haya tomado, pero el hecho de que a mi padre no le sienta bien que quedemos juntos, se me revuelve el estómago.

—Entonces—empieza a decir—.Mi hermano mayor no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro, ¿por eso quieres que escoja entre tú y Nova?. ¿Es eso?—no sé cómo lo hace, pero me limito a asentir—.Bueno, a decir verdad, eh tenido más encuentros contigo que con Nova, a él siempre le eh considerado como un hermano más, él es algo, muy sobreprotector, aunque la diferencia es que si, algún día estuvimos comprometidos, no creo que afecte mis sentimientos actuales. Pasado es pasado—. Alto, ¿estuvieron comprometidos?. Mierda.

—Sé qué para ti no es fácil—empiezo a decir.—, pero creo que es lo mejor, y antes de que decidas algo, tengas en cuenta que…—no puede ser que vaya a decir esto—. Te amo, sin importar lo que haya pasado antes, siempre te amaré, sin importar la decisión que tomes, nunca te tomaré rencores, lo aceptaré y me conformo con verte feliz—le doy una sonrisa verdadera, para que vea como me siento en este momento, confundido, querido.

**Nova Pov's**

Estoy caminando por el pasillo, caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me choco con Debito, que por alguna razón anda como despistado, creo.

—Ah, eres tú—digo algo repelente.

—Siento decepcionarte. ¿Esperabas a Felicitá, por casualidad?—dice con un tono reconociblemente enfadado.

—Eem, no. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—inquiero.

-A mi nada. Solo para que sepas, siéntete agradecido de que seas unos de los candidatos para ella, porque, si no te has dado cuenta, todos, mejor dicho, la mayoría de los chicos, están muerticos por Feli, así que, como no aprovechas tu puesto. Y para que sepas, Libertá te lleva una grandiosa ventaja—y sin más sigue su camino, y me deja ahí, petrificado.

Mierda. ¿Libertá lleva la ventaja?. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no creo que Felicitá llegue a enamorarse de mí, eso ni en lo más mínimo. Aunque, nada pierdo con intentarlo, ¿y si a la final me escoge a mí?. Joder, se nota que tengo el ego alto—pongo los ojos en blanco.

Y así, recorro toda la mansión, sumido en mis pensamientos, pero aun así, consiente de las miradas que me dan los demás miembros masculinos. Debito tenía razón, no estoy aprovechando mi puesto, por eso es que le llaman ''triángulo amoroso''. ¿Por qué no eh hecho nada para ganármela?, ¿será qué soy un estorbo en su relación?, ¿soy más que un simple obstáculo?.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Se que esté capitulo es cortísimo, pero tenía que dejarles con esas dudas, necesidad xD.**_

_**Sin más, se despide;**_

_**Asuna-san.**_


End file.
